The invention relates to a method for determining the effects of a fancy yarn, sometimes also referred to as a novelty yarn or an effect yarn, by measuring the yarn diameter, wherein the yarn sections between the effect areas are referred to as webs.
When producing yarn, a uniformity of the yarn, which is as high as possible, is generally aimed for within narrow tolerances. On the other hand, the non-uniformity of the yarn is characteristic of fancy yarns. A yarn, in which thick locations with predetermined larger diameters and with predetermined lengths, the so-called effects, are present, are referred to as fancy yarns, also commonly referred to as novelty or effect yarns. The yarn sections located therebetween with a smaller diameter are referred to as webs.
It is known to carry out a diameter average value determination at the beginning of measuring at a spinning station, over the first yarn meter. This so-called reference diameter is the reference diameter for further evaluations. In the case of a fancy yarn, a reference diameter determined in this manner would be indicated to be thicker owing to the presence of effects, in other words thick locations, than the thickness of the web actually is. The recognition of the formation of effects is only possible on this basis of a simple averaging to an inadequate degree.